Disturbing Enigma: A Forever Destined Vignette
by Lilac Moon
Summary: 6th in the FD Vignette series.A mystery begins to unfold when the diary of the late Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas surfaces. The Imperial Underground believes Serra knows where it is and seek her out. But what enigmas are in the diary and why does the IU want it?
1. Part 1 of 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Hello and welcome to the next FD Vignette. This one takes place **Two years** after Snow Padme and the Seven Jedi. The response on these vignettes has been amazing, so keep it coming! ;) Enjoy and let me know what you think:)

Disturbing Enigma

Part 1/?

_Several years ago...a few months after the Naboo blockade..._

_Entry four-hundred and sixty three:_

_This may very well be my last entry, as my time nears. Master Sidious' Clone army has been commissioned and Kamino was erased from the archives on my last visit to the Temple. One may ask why I have betrayed my Jedi brethren, but unfortunately, things are much bigger than just the Jedi or the Sith. I allied myself with the Sith Master in order to realize the dreams of my people. It was not until the age of thirty-seven that I discovered my true heritage, believing up until then, I was just an orphan with no real roots. It was not until then that I discovered a people that had existed for centuries with the technologies to do things that were unimaginable. Living out far beyond the outer rim in wild space, they were never discovered...until recently. They are responsible for most of the galaxies technological marvels. They gave the Kaminoans the knowledge of Cloning. They gave the Corellians and the Nubians the knowledge of making ships and weapons. The Neimodian droids are just a primitive prototype of the technology these unknown people possess. _

_They are human and they live among the rest of the galaxy's people, save for those who remain on their isolated home world. I visited there and learned of my roots. I gave Sidious the means to help bring about a new order. Democracy is a disease, yet the Jedi cannot see it. My people, a race so advanced and intelligent, deserve to rule the galaxy. I once thought my old friend Yan would join me, but alas, democracy's mantra has infected him too. I never intended to allow Sidious to gain complete control. I wanted him to help establish my people's dynasty and then usurp him. But I am afraid he is on to me and my dreams will have to be realized by another. I have spent the last few weeks hiding the keys to finding my home world. The contents of this diary, encoded in my people's ancient language, which is all but dead, is the only way to find the clues. Scant few are even able to translate the glyphs and the secrets will remained forever unlocked, unless they can be translated. Those of my race, whom Sidious has control of, are not located on the home world. They work for him, but shall never tell of the home world that Sidious has no knowledge of. If the wrong person were to find the technology that exists on my home world, the galaxy would be at this individual's mercy. Sidious will use my people to create his weapons...but in the end, it may not be enough to stamp out the dying Republic, which is like an insect that refuses to perish. One day, my people will rise and destroy the Sith and the Jedi alike, for their abuse of the Force's powers cannot be tolerated any longer. Dooku believes that grandson of his is the Force's All Mighty Chosen One, though he hasn't said so out loud, I know he believes this. Whether or not that's true, not even he will stand in the way of my people when they rise to their destiny. There are less than a thousand left of my race, and even less still living on the home world. The Jedi believe that I perished weeks ago aboard a transport, but I knew Sidious had placed a hit on me. My work is done and Maul is closing in one me. I will die today, but the secrets of the galaxy's greatest treasures will remain here forever, at the bottom of Naboo's ocean, for Jedi nor Sith are worthy of possessing these secrets._

Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas signed his last entry and closed the old, leather bound journal. He looked back, clearly seeing Maul's boat chasing his. He tied several weight and rocks to the journal and threw it in the ocean, sinking it to the bottom. Darth Maul flipped onto Dyas' boat and ignited his double bladed light saber.

"You're too late. The secrets Sidious desires are at the bottom of the sea," Sifo announced.

"Master Sidious has all he needs. Your silly, outdated language is of no use to him," Maul snarled.

"You are wrong. He will never rule the galaxy without the secrets it possesses," Sifo replied.

"No, you're wrong to underestimate him, you senile old fool. I hope you've made peace, for the price for betraying a Sith is death!" Maul roared, as he thrust his saber through the Jedi's heart. Syfo drew his last breath, as he fell dead on the boat's deck. Maul burned the body when he returned to shore and buried the ashes. The remains would never be found and everyone would believe that Sifo-Dyas died aboard that transport weeks ago...

* * *

Present Day... 

"And so, Master Dyas was killed by the Sith, after they no longer had any use for him. The transport he was aboard was destroyed by a thermal detonator that we suspect was planted by Darth Maul," Dooku said to the group of young padawans sitting in his history class. Ryoo raised her hand.

"Yes Ryoo?" he asked.

"Master, why would Master Dyas want to betray the Jedi like he did?" she asked.

"Sadly Ryoo, no one knows. In the last decade of or so of his life, Master Dyas secluded himself. What we know is only theory and speculation," Dooku answered. Liam raised his hand next.

"Yes Liam?"

"Do you think Master Dyas erased Kamino from the archives?" he asked.

"I suspect so, but I'm afraid we may never know for sure. That will be all for today's lesson," Dooku said, as he dismissed the padawans. Ryoo waited for her grandfather, as he packed up a few things.

"Grandpa, were you and Master Dyas friends?" she asked.

"A long time ago, yes. But I'm afraid after I married your grandmother, he began avoiding me. I don't think he approved of my decision to settle down and start a family. He wanted me to explore the galaxy with him, but I saw that I had the ability to do more good by becoming Count of Serenno when my own father's health began to fail. Sifo didn't agree and we more or less parted ways. But speaking of your grandmother, we'd best be on our way. She'll be landing any moment," he said, as he took Ryoo's hand and they left for the landing pad.

* * *

Governor Sabe Valerte sat quietly in her study, as Naboo's afternoon sun shined in through the window. She gazed out and smiled, as she watched some of the children play, seeing as school had let out for the day. There was a knock at her door. 

"Come in," she called.

"Milady, I received this package for you. One of the Gungans delivered it. They said they found it in the sea and thought it looked important," Bene, her assistant, said.

"Thank you Bene," she said, as she opened the envelope. Inside, was what looked like a very old, leather bound diary. She casually flipped through it, finding washed out symbols and what looked like gibberish. She finally found a few entries in Basic and guessed that it was some kind of journal or diary.

"Sifo-Dyas," she mumbled, wondering where she had heard that name.

"Milady?" Bene asked.

"Does the name Sifo-Dyas ring a bell?" she asked.

"No milady, I'm afraid not," Bene answered.

"It sounds significant. Bene, package this up and send it priority to Senator Skywalker on Coruscant, for next day delivery. I believe she or the Jedi may be able to make more of it than me. Make sure this matter remains between us, just in case. The content may be sensitive," Sabe said.

"Yes milady," Bene replied, as she went to work.

"Sifo-Dyas," she mumbled again, wondering where she had heard that name...

* * *

Lady Ziya bowed before Sate Pestage 

"What do you have to report?" Sate asked.

"I'm sorry Admiral, but it seems that the diary is lost. I don't think Maul ever recovered it," Ziya reported.

"You will assume no such thing. We must trace it to all hands that could have had it. Maul and Xanatos are dead, as is Grievous. But there is one of Sidious apprentice's that still lives. And she may know where it is," Pestage said.

"Darth Xana...but she is a traitor!" Ziya spat.

"Yes, and what a better time to make her pay for that betrayal. Find her, Ziya, and bring her to me. We shall find out what she knows and then we will dispose of her either way," Pestage said.

"I will begin searching at once, sir," she responded loyally.

"There's no need to search," Viceroy Sylo Ma'jal said, his Neimodian lips curling into a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Ziya demanded.

"You may find the former Darth Xana, now known as Serra Keto, on Tatooine," he replied.

"And how do you know this?" she asked.

"I have many connections on Tatooine. Trust me, she's there," he replied smugly. Ziya scowled at him, before bowing to Sate.

"I will leave at once, Admiral," she said, as she retreated from his Office.

* * *

_Tatooine..._

Two years had done wonders for both Serra and Ferus. Together, they had healed immensely and discovered love with each other. Their new happiness had been compounded six months ago when they welcomed their son into the world. They named him Marcus Olin and had finally decided that it was time to leave Tatooine behind and return to the Temple where they belonged. Ferus had been promising her a proper marriage and wanted to make good on it. He loved her and she was the mother of his son. Upon their return to the Temple, they would announce their intentions to be married. The sun had set long ago and Ferus finished loading their luggage into the speeder. Their transport departed from Anchorhead in the morning and this was their last night in the desert. He heard soft footfalls behind him, as he gazed up at the stars outside their hovel. He turned to see Serra and his son approached. Marcus had a full head of dark brown hair and his father's dark chocolate eyes. Serra's flaxen blonde hair wafted in the breeze and he took a moment to drink in her beauty, before wrapping an arm around her waist and dropping a kiss on his son's forehead.

"Ready to get off this sand ball?" he asked.

"You have no idea. After tomorrow, I never want to see another granule of sand ever again," she replied. He chuckled and leaned in, pressing his lips to hers in a tender kiss. She smiled.

"Come on, let's go put this one to bed," she said. They retired inside for the night and changed Marcus, after Serra fed him. They put their sleeping baby to bed and they got ready to retire themselves. Serra climbed into bed and cuddled next to Ferus, who immediately took her in his arms, kissing her deeply. Serra shivered, as she felt his hand on her back, tracing her spine.

"I love you Serra," he whispered huskily, as he kissed along her jaw.

"And I love you, my Ferus," she whispered, as his hands touched her through her nightgown. She melted into his arms, as the light in the hovel went out for the night...

* * *

"Eighteen...nineteen...twenty...ready or not, here I come!" Luke called. Their classes were finished for the day and they were waiting until their grandfather was done for the day as well. Their father was on a mission with their uncle, but was expected back this evening. In the meantime, they were playing hide and seek in the Temple gardens. Luke looked around and spotted Jayden and Jenna huddled on the other side of the fountain. His four-year-old siblings weren't very good at hiding. 

"Found ya," Luke said.

"Awww...no fair," Jayden whined.

"This was a dumb hiding place, Jay," Jenna pouted.

"It's not my fault. Leia took the best one in the hollow tree," Jayden said, then immediately covered his mouth with his hand. Leia climbed out of the hollow hole in the tree and placed her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Jayden, you gave away my spot!" the little eight-year-old brunette storm yelled. The sandy brown haired, bright blue eyed boy shrunk away from her glare.

"I would have found you anyway," Luke replied.

"No you wouldn't have," Leia huffed, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes I would have, just like I am going to find Kimmy," Luke said, as he dashed to the bush and pushed back the brush, revealing his caramel haired, doe eyed, six-year-old sister. The small, petite child climbed out and hugged her big brother.

"You're so good at this game, Lukie," she giggled. Leia huffed again.

"No he's not. He probably cheated and peeked," she said.

"Did not,"

"Did too,"

"Did not,"

Did too,"

"HEY! Did you forget about me?" a little red head snapped.

"Oops...sorry Mara. I didn't forget you, honest," Luke stammered. The fiery tempered red head glared at him, but she couldn't hold her intimidating stare without cracking up.

"Relax Luke, I'm not going to beat you up for anything," the seven-year-old joked. He snorted.

"Like you could," he grumbled.

"Is that a challenge, Skywalker?" she asked. He gulped.

"So, who's up for another game?" he asked, changing the subject.

"That's what I thought," Mara and Leia laughed.

"Okay Jayden, it's your turn to seek," Luke said.

"Fine," Jayden grumbled. He hated being the seeker. He closed his eyes and counted to twenty. He opened them and found Natalie there, smiling at him.

"Boo!" she giggled.

"Hi Nat!" he said.

"Hi Den, mommy had a meeting to go to, so she said I could come play," Natalie chirped.

"Great. Wanna help me find everybody?" he asked.

"Okay," she said, as they joined hands and began seeking together.

* * *

Padme was having a horrible day, to put things mildly. It was just one of those days where nothing went right. She had her arms full of datapads and other materials and was trying to open her office door, which had been sticking lately. Elle, her receptionist, had called in sick today and the holocom was chiming like crazy. And it was obvious that the maintenance man hadn't got around to fixing her door yet. She finally lost hold of her things and they went everywhere. 

"Oh no," Padme fretted, as she got down on her knees to pick everything up.

"Need a hand, beautiful?

Padme looked up to find her husband, grinning down at her.

"Ani...you're back," she said, as an immediate smile came to her face. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Having a bad day, angel?" he asked.

"I was, but it just got one hundred percent better," she replied, as their lips met in a passionate kiss. She watched him effortlessly pry the door open and jam it back onto its hinges. He pressed the button the panel and the door slid closed and then open again with ease, as he pressed the button again.

"All fixed," she said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly.

"My hero," she said. They picked up her things and put them on her desk, as her office door closed.

"How was your mission?" she asked.

"Lousy. I hate being away from you and the kids. The whole week was a waste of time too," he replied.

"You didn't catch him?" she asked.

"No, the filthy Dug got away again. We did find his death stick manufacturing facility and shut it down. But Sebolto fled Malastare before we could catch him. I think he had help too," he replied. She kissed him softly.

"You'll get him. You always catch your criminals," she assured him.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," he replied.

"Have you been to the Temple yet?" she asked.

"No, I came straight here to surprise you. Dad's dropping the ankle biters off at home soon," he said.

"Well, we should go then. They'll be so happy to see you, daddy," she said.

"As happy as mommy is?" he asked playfully.

"No one's as happy as mommy is right now," she replied sultrily, as their lips met again. Padme gathered her things and joined hands with her husband, as they left for the landing pad, leaving her work in her office, forgotten for the time being.

* * *

Anakin and Padme exited the lift, arm in arm, at the bottom level. They walked through the atrium and out through the entryway, toward the Senate's expansive main landing pad. They nodded and exchanged greetings with several Senators, delegates and aides, as they passed by on the way out to their speeder. Suddenly, they heard a commotion and a shout for help. They spotted a man that had collapsed, just after getting off a transport. They sprinted closer and recognized the injured man. 

"Is that..." Padme began.

"Ferus," Anakin finished. They knelt beside him and helped him sit up. He had a large gash on his forehead that looked like he had half bandaged it in a hurry. He had several other cuts and was very weak.

"Ferus...what happened?" Anakin asked.

"They took her..." he rasped, as he coughed violently, blood on his lips.

"Who?" Anakin asked.

"Serra...and our son. They're gone...I couldn't protect...them," Ferus cried.

"Who took them Ferus?" Anakin asked.

"She was...I don't know. An assassin...or something. I..." Ferus faded, as he passed out. Anakin lifted him over his shoulder and put him in the back of the speeder. Padme hopped in and sat in back with him.

"Hang on, angel," Anakin said, as he took off for the Temple...

_In the next chapter, a recovering Ferus flashes back to the events that occurred on Tatooine when Serra and son were abducted..._


	2. Part 2 of 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

AN: Here's part 2! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think:)

Disturbing Enigma

Part 2/?

Bant and Barriss worked busily around Ferus, assessing his injuries and began the mending, as they attached various dermal regenerators to him.

"We just heard. What's going on?" Dooku asked, as he entered the Med Ward with Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Yoda, and Mace following him. Sola came next to Obi-Wan and put a hand on his arm.

"Bant says he has a lot of injuries, but he should be fine. He's very lucky," Sola said.

"We don't know much either. But whoever did this to him took Serra...and their son. We can only assume it's the Imperial Underground. But why they took her is the mystery," Anakin relayed.

"Their son? They have a son?" Mace asked.

"Apparently so," Anakin replied.

"But how come they didn't tell us?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They wanted it to be a surprise," Cin Dralig said, as he entered.

"Little Marcus was born six months ago. They asked me not to tell, because they were planning on finally coming home and surprising everyone, as well as getting married too," Cin said, as he sighed deeply.

"She's not a Sith anymore. What could they possibly want with her?" Cin wondered.

"I don't know, but we can ask Ferus. He should regain consciousness shortly. He had three broken ribs, a punctured lung, and a fractured skull, among several other minor cuts and bruises. Fortunately, he is mending nicely," Bant reported.

"Bant, he's coming around," Barriss called. All present filed into the Med Room, as Ferus opened his eyes.

"Serra..." he exclaimed.

"Easy young one. You are still very much recovering," Bant said. Ferus looked to Anakin and Padme, as they approached.

"Ferus...can you tell us what happened?" Padme asked in a soft, soothing voice.

"A woman...a Sith assassin or something. I don't know...how she found us, but she brought one of those things. It was like punching durasteel. I fought him, but I was no match. He...threw me into the wall and I was in and out of consciousness. I heard the assassin...interrogating Serra. Marcus...was crying and Serra kept him...huddled close to...her chest. I couldn't protect them. I couldn't protect my family!" he cried.

"Shhh...you did everything you could. Tell us what they said then we'll start searching for them," Anakin said.

"Ani's right. We'll find them," Padme assured him.

"This woman was looking for something. Some book...or diary," Ferus said. Padme eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"A diary?" she asked. He nodded.

"I also heard her drop the name Sifo-Dyas. I think it could his diary they are looking for," Ferus said.

"Sifo-Dyas?" Dooku exclaimed.

"If Sifo left a diary behind and the Sith want it, then there must be something of vital importance inside," Mace deduced.

"Serra insisted...that she didn't know what they were talking about. She was telling the truth too, I could tell. She never learned anything about this diary during her time as...a Sith," he said, as he flashed back to the awful moment.

"_Where is the diary?" the woman demanded, as she backhanded Serra across the face for the third time, making the baby in her arms cry harder. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about! I never knew anything about it!" Serra sobbed, as she rocked Marcus gently. _

"_Leave...her alone!" Ferus cried, as he struggled to get to his feet. The tall, burly man above him smashed his foot into Ferus' back, shoving him to the floor in a world of pain. Serra cried out to him, as he screamed in agony, feeling his ribs break. _

"_Leave the Jedi scum there to slowly bleed to death. Bring them. The Admiral is anxious to speak to you, Xana," the woman sneered. _

"_My name is Serra! Serra Keto-Olin!" she spat_

"_Shut up, you little traitor," the raven haired woman growled, as she grabbed her by the hair and shoved her toward the hovel's exit. The man followed wordlessly, as their ship quickly departed Tatooine..._

"I don't know where they were taking them," Ferus said, tears in his eyes.

"This woman: was she dark haired and petite, possibly of Bultar Swan's decent?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes...how do you know that?" Ferus asked.

"She may be Lady Ziya, the woman Anakin and I encountered a few years ago down in The Works," Obi-Wan concluded.

"Investigate Tatooine, we must, if to find any possible clues, we are. Go, Anakin and Obi-Wan should," Yoda said.

"I need to go too. They're my family. I have to find them," Ferus groaned in pain, as he tried to get up.

"Rest for now, you will," Yoda ordered.

"But Master..." Ferus started to protest.

"He's right, Ferus. Once Obi-Wan and I have any kind of lead, then we'll send for you. Believe me, I know how it feels when the woman you love is in danger and your child too. When we think we know where she is, we'll rendevous with you and go after her together," Anakin promised. Ferus nodded in acceptance.

"Thanks Anakin," he replied gratefully.

"Leave at once, you must. Time to lose, we do not have," Yoda stated. Anakin and Obi-Wan nodded, as they all were off to prepare.

* * *

Within the next hour, everyone had gathered on the landing pad where Artoo and Arseven were doing the final checks on Anakin and Obi-Wan's Jedi Star Fighters. Obi-wan said his quiet goodbyes to Sola and their daughters, as Anakin did the same.

"You have to leave again?" Leia asked, as he knelt before her and Luke.

"Sorry princess, we've got a friend that's in a lot of danger. Your uncle and I have to go find her, but we'll be back before you know it," he assured her with a kiss to the forehead. Leia nodded and hugged him tightly. He chuckled, as his three youngest children threw their arms around him. He kissed them all.

"I'll be back soon. You three be good for mommy," he told them.

"We'll miss you daddy," Kimberly chirped.

"I'll miss you all too, tiny angel," he said, ruffling her smooth, caramel hair. He finally moved to Luke and hugged his oldest son.

"You're the man of the house until I get back. Help mommy with the younger ones, okay?" Anakin said. He nodded.

"Okay, but they don't listen to me, except Kimmy," Luke said. Anakin smiled and ruffled his sandy blonde hair.

"Yes they do. More than you think," he assured him, as he hugged him, before standing. He wrapped his arms around Padme's waist and pulled her close. She pressed her forehead against his, as they held each other in silence for a few moments.

"I guess that romantic welcome home will have to wait just a little longer," he said.

"Yes...but the wait is always worth it. And I know you'll find her and her son. Bring them home safely and come back to me safely as well," she said.

"Always. Always and forever, angel," he replied, as their lips met in a passionate, tender goodbye kiss. She watched him hop into his Star Fighter. The two ships lifted off and soared into the sky, quickly departing the atmosphere for space.

"Return safe, my love..." she said quietly.

* * *

"What is it?" Sate Pestage asked, as Sylo entered his office.

"Our informant on Naboo says that the Gungans recovered a strange artifact in the sea and sent it to Governor Sabe Valerte," Sylo reported.

"Then what are you still doing here? If Lady Ziya has returned, then take our latest android model and go investigate. Find the diary," Pestage ordered.

"Yes sir. Lady Ziya has just returned and has placed the woman and her child in a holding cell," Sylo reported.

"I'll introduce myself to Miss Keto in good time. Leave for Naboo at once," Pestage said.

"Yes sir," Sylo responded, as he went to prepare for departure.

Padme and the children arrived home that evening. They had ate dinner at grandfather's house and then dropped little Natalie off at Bail's, before arriving home. She sent Luke and Leia off to take their baths, grateful that they were now old enough to do so on their own. With Threepio's help, she bathed her three youngest and dressed them in their pajamas. She put her children to bed and then retired herself, silently hoping that Anakin, Obi-Wan, Serra, and her baby were all okay.

* * *

The tall, male android looked human and thus Sylo had sent him to the Governor's mansion in the mountain village region on Naboo, while he stayed in orbit of the planet. The man walked up to the door and knocked. A young woman, Bene, answered.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"I need to speak to the Governor," he stated cooly.

"I'm sorry, but Governor Valerte is in Theed today," she replied.

"Then perhaps you can help me," the man sneered, as he shoved his way into the house and slammed the door shut.

"Who are you? Leave now, before I call security!" Bene yelled. She yelped in terror, as the man lifted her up and slammed her against the wall.

"Tell me where the diary is," he demanded.

"What...diary?" she cried. She screamed, as he slapped her, bruising her cheek.

"The one the filthy Gungan brought here. Where is it?" he demanded.

"We...don't have it anymore," she cried.

"How unfortunate for you. Tell me where it is now!" he screamed.

"I...don't know..." she cried. The android wrapped his hand around her neck.

"Talk you little fool or I'll snap your neck," he spat. Fear filled her eyes.

"It was sent to...Senator Skywalker...on Coruscant. Please don't kill me," she pleaded with a sob.

"You know too much," he replied. Bene screamed, as he squeezed her neck. Her scream faded quickly, as her windpipe was crushed. The android threw the body into a table by the far wall and stormed out, putting his comlink to his lips.

"They sent it to Senator Skywalker on Coruscant," he reported.

"_Then we should go pay her a visit," _Sylo answered...

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan set down on the outskirts of Mos Espa, several hours later.

"We should check with Watto first and see if he saw any strange people poking around. Then we can head to the hovel and check for clues there," Anakin suggested. Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. They arrived at Watto's shop and found it eerily quiet, like no one had been here in days.

"Watto?" Anakin called, but received no answer.

"Something's not right," Obi-Wan stated. Anakin crept around the counter and looked behind it. He sighed in exasperation, as he found the Toydarians rotting corpse crumpled on the ground.

"Over here. He's dead," Anakin said. Obi-Wan covered his nose and mouth with his cloak against the stench, as he knelt down to examine the body with his gloved hands.

"He has singe marks," Obi-Wan said.

"Force lightning?" Anakin suggested.

"Very probable," Obi-Wan replied.

"They tortured him for information," Anakin decided.

"Likely so. Then killed him when they had what they wanted. His skull was crushed, likely with brute force," Obi-Wan concluded.

"The android," Anakin replied. Anakin put his gloves on and they took Watto's body back into the junkyard behind the shop, burning it and giving him a proper funeral pyre. They soon left and headed back to their ships, before starting for the Jundland Wastes, where the hovel was located...

* * *

"Come in," Padme called, as she sat in her office the next day. That morning, Anakin and Obi-Wan had reported that they found Watto dead in his junk shop. They investigated the hovel, but found nothing that could tell them where they possibly took Serra. They had left Tatooine and were headed for the filling station owned by Jagged Antillies, not far from Cato-Neimodia. The plan was to check with Scout, Whie, and Olana, who were stationed there, to see if there had been any strange activity at all. Her office door opened and Elle walked in.

"This just arrived for you milady," Elle said, handing the package to her.

"Thank you Elle," Padme said, as her receptionist exited. Padme tore open the package, revealing it to be a strange leather journal, with a note from Sabe.

_Padme, one of the Gungans found this in the sea. The name Sifo-Dyas sounded familiar. I thought you or the Jedi may be able to make more sense of it. –Sabe._

Padme dropped the journal, recoiling in shock. This was what the Imperial Underground wanted! This was what they had kidnapped Serra for! She immediately stuffed it into her shoulder bag. She had to get this to the Temple right away. Her comm beeped and Padme answered it.

"_Milady, Queen Organa is here," _Elle said.

"Send her in please," Padme answered.

"Mommy!" Jayden called, as he sprinted through the doorway.

"Hi baby, what are you doing here?" she asked, as she picked him up and kissed him.

"Me and Natalie went shopping with Aunt Breha!" he said.

"I hope you don't mind. I went to the Temple to pick Natalie up and Jayden wanted to come with us. Then we came here to see Bail and he wanted to come here of course," she smiled.

"Of course I don't mind. I was just getting ready to head over to the Temple anyway. Thank you for taking him along; you didn't have to," Padme said.

"He and Natalie play so well together. He kept her occupied and I got everything done in record time," Breha replied.

"That's good. Well, wave goodbye to Aunt Breha and Natalie," Padme said.

"Bye bye Natalie! Thank you Aunt Breha!" he called.

"Bye Jayden!" Natalie giggled.

"You're very welcome Jayden. I'll talk to you soon, Padme," Breha replied.

"Okay Breha. Goodbye," Padme said.

"Is we going home, mommy?" Jayden asked.

"Right after we go see great grandpa at the Temple. Then we'll get your brother and sisters and go home then, okay?" she asked.

"Okay," he chirped. She kissed his cheek and they left for the landing pad.

* * *

"Are you ready to go home?" she asked, as they walked to the speeder, his little hand in her own, as they entered the darkened speeder hanger at the Senate building.

"Uh huh," Jayden said, as he stopped in his tracks.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" she asked.

"Let's go back inside mommy," he said, tugging her arm.

"What? Baby, what's wrong?" she asked.

"There's a bad man!" Jayden cried. Padme looked in the direction of her speeder and gasped. A tall Neimodian stood there and Captain Typho was laying unconscious on the ground. Padme picked her little boy up and started to run in the other direction, but crashed into what felt like a wall of durasteel. It almost knocked Padme down and she scrambled to hold her balance, while holding Jayden close.

"Where's the diary?" the android demanded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Padme replied. She yelped, as he ripped the shoulder bag from her, tearing her sleeve as he did so. He dumped the contents onto the permacrete and plucked the leather book from her things. Padme glared at him.

"Fine. You have what you want. Now leave us alone!' Padme yelled.

"Oh no, Senator. I'm afraid you and your brat are coming with us. My boss will enjoy dangling you both in front of your husband. We have the chance of a lifetime before us. The wife and son of the Chosen One will please the Master immensely. Then when he comes for you, we'll be ready and finally destroy him," Sylo sneered.

"You're a fool if you think this wall of metal and wires is any match for my husband," Padme spat. Sylo laughed.

"We shall see, Senator," he smirked.

"Yes...we will," Padme said, as she lunged forward and kicked him in the abdomen. He doubled over in pain, as Padme began running with Jayden in her arms.

"Get her!" Sylo roared. The android stopped her and ripped Jayden from her arms.

"Mommy!" he cried.

"Jayden!" Padme screamed. She yelped in agony, as the android struck her on the back. She fell forward, unconscious, on the permacrete below.

"Mommy! Why'd you hit my mommy!" Jayden screamed.

"Shut up kid," the android snapped, as he scooped the young mother up. Sylo seemed satisfied, as they boarded his ship and took off.

* * *

Scout and Whie both sighed, looking dejectedly at the two Masters who had come to visit them.

"I'm sorry we don't have more," Whie said.

"It's all right Whie. We both knew this was a long shot," Obi-Wan replied.

"But you said that the Neimodian Viceroy, this Sylo Ma'jal, passed through here just recently," Anakin stated.

"Yes, just yesterday. He seemed anxious and in a hurry to get refueled, so they could be on their way," Whie said.

"They?" Anakin asked.

"There was a man with him. A human, or at least he looked human," Scout replied.

"It could have been an android," Anakin said, looking at Obi-Wan.

"Perhaps," Obi-Wan replied.

"Come on Obi-Wan. Since when does a Neimodian hang around with a human. They hate humans," Anakin said.

"He has a point," Whie added.

"Okay, if it was indeed an android that he had with him, then we would need to know where they were going," Obi-Wan said.

"Those files are encrypted to most employees. Most patrons like to keep their information confidential, so Mr. Antillies has the destination logs encrypted," Whie explained. Anakin smirked.

"Encrypted to us maybe, but I'm sure it's nothing Artoo can't get around," Anakin said, patting the droid's dome. He whirred affirmatively.

"Go find a terminal and log into it. See what you can find out about where Sylo Ma'jal was going," he told Artoo. The droid clicked and beeped in response, as he rolled away to do so. Suddenly, a really bad feeling swept over Anakin. He closed his eyes and reached out to Padme. He could feel her fear. She was afraid. Something was wrong.

"Anakin...Anakin what is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Padme...she's in danger..." he uttered, as Artoo rolled back to him, stomping his feet in urgency, clicking and whirring.

"What's he saying?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He has a urgent message from grandfather and the Council," Anakin replied.

"Patch it through, Artoo," he ordered. Yan Dooku's solemn face appeared on the holocom on the terminal next to them.

"Grandfather, what's going on. It's Padme, isn't it?" he asked immediately.

"I'm afraid so Ani. She and Jayden have been abducted," Yan replied.

"Jayden too?" he asked. He nodded.

"He was with Queen Organa and her daughter earlier today and she dropped him off at Padme's office. They were taken in the speeder hanger at the Senate building. Captain Typho was shot by blaster fire, but the Neimodian was a bad shot and he's recovering in the Med Ward," Yan said.

"Sylo Ma'jal and his android took her, didn't they," Anakin said.

"We think so, but how do you know about Sylo?" Dooku asked.

"Whie and Scout say he passed through here yesterday with a human looking man. We were just trying to find out where they were going," Anakin replied.

"You don't have to, because they went to Naboo," Yan responded. Their eyes widened.

"Naboo? What in blazes would he go there for? A Neimodian would never get past the notice of the Royal Guard," Obi-Wan replied.

"He sent the android down. I have just spoken to Sabe and it appears that a few days ago, she received an old, leather bound diary that a Gungan had found in the sea. She didn't remember where she had heard the name Sifo-Dyas before, so she sent it to Padme, thinking that we could make more sense of it," Yan said.

"Padme had the diary?" Anakin exclaimed.

"Yes, she must have received the delivery this afternoon. We think she was on her way to the Temple to bring it to us when they got to her first. I am terribly sorry Anakin," Yan said, shaking his head in grief.

"It's not your fault, grandfather. Now, we just have to figure out where they would be taking her. I have a feeling it's the same place where Serra is," Anakin said.

"Have Artoo find out what type of ship the Viceroy had and we'll put out a galaxy wide alert. Every Jedi on patrol will be on the lookout for it," Dooku said.

"Artoo, do you have the ship model?" Anakin asked. He whirred affirmatively and relayed the information, letting Anakin read it on the translator.

"It's an A class Neimodian cruiser, but that won't do us any good while they're in hyperspace. You don't think he's taking them to Cato-Neimodia?" Anakin said, his eyes widening in terror. The Neimodians hated Padme with a vengeance.

"Highly unlikely. If he's working with the Imperial Underground, then they want her alive, so they can use her against you," Obi-Wan replied.

"He's right Ani," Dooku said. Anakin put his hands on the console and sighed deeply, trying to calm his emotions. He saw the transmission blip and Dooku looked to the controls.

"We have another transmission coming in," Dooku said. Suddenly, Anakin's grandfather and the Council disappeared from their vision and Sylo Ma'jal was in their place. Anakin clenched his teeth in anger, as the Neimodian's lips curled into a cruel smile.

"Greetings, Chosen scum. I am Sylo Ma'jal and I believe I have something of great value to you," he hissed, as he pulled Padme into view. She whimpered, as he put a long, slim blade to her throat.

"What do you want? You have the diary, now let her and my son go!" Anakin roared. He laughed.

"I'm afraid she is much too valuable for us to do that. Now, listen carefully. You will come to...Mustafar and you will come alone, if you ever want to see them alive again. And do not think I am joking, because nothing would give me greater pleasure than slitting her pretty throat...and the brat's too," he sneered.

"Fine, I'll be there and I'll come alone. Just don't hurt her or my son," Anakin pleaded.

"Good man. We shall be expecting you, Master Skywalker," he hissed, as the transmission went dark.

"There's no way in bloody hell I'm letting you go alone," Obi-Wan said, as Dooku and the Council appeared again.

"He's right Anakin, it is a trap," Qui-Gon said, looking at his son.

"It doesn't matter. They have Padme and my son. They hold all the chips," Anakin replied.

"Not entirely," Obi-Wan said.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"Well, you will go in alone. But the rest of us will be right behind you," Obi-Wan said. Anakin sighed.

"Fine, just be careful though. I can't take the chance that he'll make good on his threat. Be discreet," Anakin pleaded. Obi-Wan smirked.

"They won't even know we're there," he replied.

"Obi-Wan, we'll get Ferus and rendevous with you in orbit of Mustafar. It is likely that this is also where Serra and her son are," Dooku said.

"Understood," Obi-Wan nodded.

"May the Force be with you both," Dooku said.

"And you," Anakin replied, as the transmission went dark again.

"Let's go Artoo," Anakin ordered, as he strode purposefully toward the landing pad where his Star Fighter sat in waiting...


	3. Part 3 of 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's part 3! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy and let me know what you think:)

Disturbing Enigma: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 3/?

Mustafar. From the vantage point outside his Star Fighter, it looked very mean and angry. His wife and son were down on the molten planet, in the clutches of the endless string of villains who sought to prey on his family in order to get to him.

"_Anakin...come in. This is Obi-Wan. What's your position?"_

"I'm in orbit of Mustafar. I can see why the Imperial Underground likes this planet. It's very strong in the dark side," Anakin answered.

"_Be extremely careful," _

"I will. How far away are you and the others?" he asked.

"_About an hour,"_

"Okay, I'm going in," Anakin said.

"_May the Force be with you, brother," _

"And you as well, brother," Anakin answered, as ship began its decent.

* * *

The minute they were pulled off the ship, Sylo and the android loaded them into a speeder. While Sylo took them up, the android sat in back, watching them. It was a scary ride, for beneath them was an angry lava river that seemed to flow through the entire planet. Padme held Jayden close, as he clung to her. He didn't like it at all and neither did Padme.

"Mommy...I'm scared," her little boy sniffed. Padme kissed his hair, as she combed her fingers through his hair in a soothing manner.

"I know baby, but mommy's here. I won't let anything happen to you. Daddy's coming for us, I promise," she soothed him.

"He's going to beat the bad men, isn't he?" Jayden asked. She kissed his hair.

"That's right, my sweet boy. He's going to make the bad men pay," Padme said, glaring at her captors.

"Do be quiet, Senator. You'll find I am much more tolerant than Admiral Pestage. He will not put up with your nonsense," Sylo threatened.

"And my husband won't put up with his family being taken from him. He's not a man you want to cross," Padme retorted. Sylo landed the speeder on the platform and hopped out. He came around to her side and she yelped, as he backhanded her across the face.

"Any more outbursts from you, _milady_, and the brat will suffer next time," Sylo spat, as he dragged her out of the speeder roughly. They had landed on a platform, high up on a mountain, well above the lava river. Built into this hardened, molten mountain, was a fortress. Padme only guessed that this was currently a base of operations for the Imperial Underground.

"Stay here and greet Skywalker upon his arrival. Come along, Senator," he said, pulling her along.

"Admiral Pestage is very anxious to meet you," the Neimodian hissed, as they entered the vast fortress and onto the lift, which took them up several levels.

* * *

Serra cradled her son, as they sat in the cold, dark cell. She kept him warm, by huddling him against her chest. Sate Pestage entered her cell with a cold smirk. He was a portly, balding man. What hair he had was dark brown, graced with gray on his head and in the form of a mustache.

"Well, Miss Keto. It seems we will not have use for you much longer. Coincidentally, the diary surfaced and somehow ended up in Senator Skywalker's hands. She's here now and Skywalker is on the way. The Master is leaving her secure dwelling to come here, in order to see to the demise of the Chosen One. She has asked for a blood sample from your brat to determine if he is of any use to her. If not, he will be terminated along with you at dawn tomorrow," Sate said, as he approached her with a syringe.

"No...please don't poke him with that. He's just a baby," Serra cried. Sate ignored her and Marcus began wailing, as he was stuck with the needle. He extracted the syringe and capped it, before handing it to Lady Ziya

"Enjoy your last evening alive, Xana," Ziya hissed, as they left her. Serra sobbed, as she rocked her son, who continued to cry uncontrollably.

* * *

Sylo dragged Padme and her son into what looked like a very comfortable sitting room. There was plush furniture, marble pillars, a fireplace, tables and chairs, as well as a shelf full of expensive liquor.

"Sit," Sylo barked. Padme sat in a chair and shifted Jayden in her lap. The door slid open and a man in the uniform she had heard her husband describe, walked in, followed by a terrifying looking woman, garbed from head to toe in black. She wore black makeup all around her already dark eyes and the black makeup also stained her lips. She clutched Jayden tightly, as the man gave her a predatory stare.

"You may both leave us," Pestage ordered. Sylo and Ziya obeyed and the door closed on their retreating forms. Sate stepped to his liquor shelf and selected his favorite brandy.

"Can I pour you a drink, Senator?" he asked.

"No thank you. However, your Neimodian lap dog and the brute he had with him refused to let my son have any water," Padme said sharply. Pestage chuckled.

"Water for the little tyke it is then," Sate said, as he held out a cup to Jayden.

"Here you go," he said. Jayden looked at his mother.

"It's okay baby," she told him, having watched to make sure the man had not put any drugs or poisons in it. He took the cup in his tiny hands and sipped at the cool water. Sate watched the young mother and child with avid interest, as he tapped his hands on the leather bound diary, sitting on the table. His Master was very pleased with their capture. He downed his first glass of brandy and set it down, before pulling a sterile syringe from his pocket.

"What's that?" Padme asked.

"Oh, I just need a little blood sample from the boy. The Master wishes to know...how much potential he has and if he is of any use to her. And...from the look on your face, I'd say that the Master is going to be quite pleased with the results of his test," Pestage smirked evilly. Padme clutched her son close. She couldn't allow them to acquire Jayden's blood sample. If they knew that his midichlorian count was the second highest of any Jedi, he would never be safe. Her children's midichlorian counts were safe guarded information, known only to the Council, just as Anakin's had been for most of his life. Anakin's midichlorian count was an incredible thirty-one thousand, the most remarkable wonder in Jedi history. Luke and Leia had an identical count of just over fifteen thousand each, together totaling their father's count. Kimberly's was the lowest at only eleven thousand, still significantly higher than Padme's count of four-thousand, which in itself was more than most average humans. She was borderline for training at the Temple, but since she was a Skywalker, there was no question that she would at least be trained in the arts, unless she chose to pursue something else when she was older. Jenna and Jayden had astounded them all. Jenna's midichlorian count was twenty-one thousand, significantly higher than Master Yoda's. But Jayden's was only a few thousand under Anakin's, at twenty seven thousand. He would never be safe if they knew.

"_Hurry Anakin..."_ she called to him through their bond.

* * *

Anakin's Star Fighter soured over the flowing lava river. He spotted the large fortress structure built into the mountain in the distance. He saw a figure waiting for him on the landing platform. He touched down and hopped out of his Fighter, igniting his azure blade. The sound of the rushing lava below roared in his ears.

"Where is my wife and son," Anakin demanded. The android smirked and produced his weapon. Two crimson blades extended from the light saber on either side, the model having obviously been adapted form Darth Maul's.

"You should be more concerned about yourself, Chosen One. The Master has ordered your capture. The Master wishes to deal with you personally and I am here to see to it," the android sneered.

"You're just another lap dog. But if you want a fight, then you'll have one," Anakin said, as he dropped into a ready stance, sinking deeply into Soresu. The android charged at him and Anakin did an aerial flip over its head, landing behind him. The android stopped and turned, his crimson blade crashing down on Anakin's. The Chosen One's muscles burned under the pressure of the android's oppressive strength. Sweat poured down Anakin's face, as he summoned the power of the Force. A white aura whipped around him and his sapphire blade blazed white. With his Force enhanced strength, he released flails of white energy, forcing the android to stumble back. He elbowed the android in the face, hardly making a dent and then slammed his glowing blade down on the android's red one, expecting it to shatter. He was shocked when it didn't even crack in the slightest. The mechanical monstrosity chuckled in amusement.

"My creators have made significant improvements. I am far more advanced than my predecessors," the android laughed, as their blades met again and again at a lightning fast speed. Anakin ducked under a lethal jab and whipped around to meet the android's saber again. This time, he didn't evade the thing's massive fist in time and felt it smash into the space between his shoulder blades on his back, sending him into the ground. The android grabbed him by the cloak and Anakin shrugged out of it, sinking back into fighting stance, as he leapt up. His eyes darkened to almost a midnight blue and the aura around him intensified.

"Your powers aren't a match for me," the android smirked.

"Your overconfidence in your creators will be your undoing," Anakin replied, as he fell deeply into Vaapad, before launching at the android again. Anakin swiped his blade through the android's shoulder, severing the whole right arm. The android roared in anger, as it threw all its oppressive weight into Anakin, toppling him to the ground. Anakin started choking, as the android wrapped his remaining hand around his neck and stood up, lifting him into the air. He slammed the Chosen One into the rock wall behind them and Anakin felt a sharp pain in his back, indicating the possibility of a few cracked ribs. Anakin doubled over in pain, as the android embedded his knee into his abdomen. Anakin outstretched his palm and emitted a flail of searing white energy in the android's face, melting away its skin, leaving the metal wiring on his face visible. It stumbled back and then lunged at Anakin again. But the Jedi was ready and flipped out fo the way. The android slammed his fists into the rock wall, causing it to crumble into molten chunks of debris. The android roared and charged at Anakin again, crimson saber blazing. He topple the Jedi to the ground and they went rolling down the mountain and onto the lava river bank. Anakin cried out, as his tunic was torn open and he sustained several angry cuts along his torso from the sharp molten rocks.

"_Anakin...hurry..."_ he heard Padme called to him through the Force. He shoved his feet into the android's chest, throwing him off. The menace leapt up, but Anakin was ready and swept his searing white blade through the android's legs, sending him rolling toward the lava river.

"My family needs me. You won't stop me from reaching them," Anakin stated calmly, as he used another flail of white energy to thrust the android into the lava river, incinerating it immediately. Anakin extinguished his saber and quickly trekked back up the mountain and entered the fortress.

* * *

"Now Senator, I promise it will be just a tiny prick," Sate's evil smile bled a sick sarcasm.

"Just please leave him alone. He's been through enough. Do what you want with me, but leave him alone," Padme pleaded. Pestage grabbed her arm and shoved her to the ground.

"Oh believe me, I'll deal with you in a moment," he said, as he jabbed the needle into Jayden's arm.

"Owww!" Jayden cried. He extracted the needle and capped it, before putting it in his pocket. He pushed the little boy into the chair and turned his attention back to Padme, who was pulling herself to her feet. Sate Pestage looked upon her with a predatory gaze.

"You said you would do anything to protect your son. Shall we test that theory, Senator?" he goaded, as he reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her against him.

"No..." Padme cried.

"You're a very beautiful woman, Senator. You shouldn't tempt a man, especially one like me, who always gets what he wants," Pestage growled, as he pulled her against him, as his disgusting lips tackled her neck and shoulder.

"Get off me!" Padme screamed, as she kneed him in the groin. He cried out and doubled over in pain. Padme plucked Jayden from the chair and ran to the door, hoping it would open. She pounded on it, but it was not use. The panel would only activate with a passkey. Padme turned and saw Pestage approaching with a murderous glint in his eyes.

"That was a very bad mistake, Senator. Now come quietly and I'll leave the brat alone," he threatened. Padme put her son down, hoping beyond all hopes that Anakin got there in time.

"I need you to stay here baby. Can you do that for mommy?" she asked. Jayden nodded, as he watched his mother stand up. She yelped, as Sate pulled her to him and sniffed her hair.

"As I told you before, Senator. I always get what I want," Sate hissed, as her captor's hands traveled all over her body. He chuckled evilly.

"The wife of the Chosen One. My men will certainly be jealous when I tell them," Pestage goaded, as his hands found the zipper on the back of her dress.

"Please...not in front of my son," Padme pleaded, now sobbing at the realization that she was going to be raped.

"Shut up about the brat," Pestage growled, as he backhanded her, before throwing her down on the sofa. Jayden gasped, as he saw the man hit her again. He could hear his mother crying and he could feel how scared she was.

"Mommy!" Jayden called.

"Tell the brat to shut up or I'll take my frustration out on him...with my belt," Pestage growled.

"Mommy...will be okay, baby," Padme sobbed.

"Good girl," Pestage sneered, as he started to undo his belt, while hovering over her.

"Don't worry beautiful. It will only hurt for a few minutes," Pestage laughed.

"At least until tonight, when you're entertaining me in my bedroom again..." he hissed.

"Mommy..." Jayden cried, as he stood by the marbled table where she had told him to stay. He looked at the table and then back at the man.

"Mommy's really scared..." Jayden whispered, as the table shook.

"He's a bad man," Jayden whispered again, as the table hovered just above the floor.

"The bad man is hurting my mommy," Jayden cried in a whisper. The marble table went sailing through the air.

Pestage laughed with glee at the thought of having the beautiful woman he held captive, willing to not fight him in order to protect her son. She was sobbing and terrified, making him feel powerful. He couldn't wait to take her, the thought that she was the wife of the Chosen One, thrilling him even more. He undid his pants and reached down, preparing to rip her dress off.

"No...please..." Padme sobbed. Pestage opened his mouth to retort, but a scream came out instead, as he was hit by the table. There was a very loud crash, as the table and Pestage hit the wall. Padme sat up with a start and looked around, expecting to find her husband there. But he wasn't. She looked at the gruesome scene by the far wall. Pestage was dead, crushed between the wall and the table. She looked to Jayden and realized in astonishment that he had done that.

"Jayden...baby, come here," she called. Jayden ran to her and she picked him up, hugging him tightly.

"He was a bad man and he was hurting you," Jayden whimpered.

"Did you do that sweetheart?" she asked. He just shrugged. Padme believed he did, yet didn't really understand what he did or how incredible what he had done really was. The marble table probably weighed a couple hundred pounds. They needed to get out of there fast. She put Jayden down and crept over to Sate's body. She found his passkey and Jayden's blood sample.

"Rot in Sith hell, you bastard," she spat, before grabbing the diary on the table and lifting Jayden into her arms. Using Pestage's passkey, she opened the door and they quietly began trekking their way through the labyrinth of corridors...

* * *

Ziya and Sylo entered Admiral Pestage's lavish quarters, having heard a loud crash. Ziya snarled, as she spotted his body.

"He's dead," she spat.

"But how?! That weak woman couldn't have done this. Nor could her little brat," Sylo replied.

"Skywalker is here in the complex then. Our android must have failed. Put the base on red alert. They must all be captured," Ziya said.

"What will you be doing? I don't take orders from you!" Sylo spat. Ziya glared at him and he felt his throat constrict.

"You do now, Neimodian filth. Remember, you are easily replaced. I must greet the Master up arrival. Follow my orders or die..." Ziya growled, as she released her choke hold.

"Yes my Lady," he coughed, gasping for air. Ziya exited and took the lift down to the docking bay, where the Master would be arriving any moment...

* * *

Obi-Wan landed his Star Fighter next to what he assumed was Sylo's ship, being that it was a Class A Neimodian cruiser. A larger, Syrian cruiser landed behind him. His father, grandfather, and Ferus disembarked, the three of them unloading a speeder from the cruiser's holding bay. The four Jedi boarded it and Dooku took them up, sailing over the lava river.

"Lovely planet," Obi-Wan said sarcastically.

"I sense the dark presence we are feeling getting stronger," Qui-Gon stated.

"There!" Ferus called, spotting a mountain fortress in the distance.

"Good work Ferus," Dooku said, as he steered the speeder and landed it next to Anakin's Star Fighter. The four Jedi hopped out and filed inside the fortress...

* * *

Padme and Jayden had taken the lift to the bottom level. Unfortunately, the bottom level was crawling with droids. She guessed that they had learned of her escape and that she had the diary. She held her son close, as she peeked around the corner. Droids were swarming the corridors.

"Hey...hands up!" Padme heard a mechanical voice order. She began running in the other direction, holding Jayden close. All droids in the vicinity were quickly alerted to her presence. She ran to a door on the far wall and swiped Pestage's passkey. She ran into the room, but was thrown off balance by the inclined slope. She and Jayden fell onto a moving platform. Before her was a massive droid factory, floating on a lake of lava. She yelped and stood up, holding Jayden close, as the platform floated into the lava lake.

"Mommy..." Jayden cried, scared of the smoldering lava below them.

"It'll be okay baby. Hold on tight to mommy," Padme told him. Padme looked up above them, seeing a column that extended up through the entire complex, acting as a steam vent. There were several levels and platforms, all with blast doors that led to other levels in the complex.

"Daddy!" she heard Jayden call. Padme looked up in his direction and saw her husband's blazing white light saber melting through a blast door effortlessly, two levels above them.

"Anakin!" Padme cried.

"Hang on Padme!" he called, as he extinguished his saber and took out his grappling cable. He attached it to a high beam well above his head and secured it. He swung down and swept his wife and son into his arms, before landing on the platform on the other side. Padme collapsed against his chest.

"Oh Anakin..." she cried in relief.

"It's okay angel. I've got you now," he assured her.

"Mommy said you'd come, Daddy!" Jayden said. He smiled, as he ruffled his son's hair and kissed his forehead. Padme wiped her tears and tossed Jayden's blood sample into the lava to incinerate it.

"What was that?" he asked.

"When we got here, Sylo took us to Admiral Pestage. He wanted a blood sample from Jayden," Padme began.

"They want to know his midichlorian count," Anakin concluded. Padme nodded and sniffed.

"I begged him not to hurt Jayden...and he attacked me. He said if he got what he wanted from me, he'd leave Jayden alone," Padme said, choking back a sob.

"He...was going to rape me. I was crying and Jayden must have sensed how scared I was. Ani...he killed Admiral Pestage," Padme whispered to him. Anakin's eyes widened.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"I don't think he even realizes what he did. He lifted a marble table and hit Pestage with it. I grabbed the diary and the blood sample and then we escaped before his subordinates could get there," she said, taking a breath.

"Oh Ani...what if they find out what Jayden did?" Padme cried. Anakin kissed her forehead and looked at his son, who's head was laying against his chest. His eyes opened and closed, as he fought sleep.

"It'll be okay angel. I'll make sure of it. I'm so sorry I couldn't stop that man from hurting you," he said.

"I'm fine. He didn't get the chance to hurt me and I'll not have you blaming yourself," Padme said, as she pressed her lips to his in a sweet, loving kiss.

"Let's get you and Jayden out of here," he said, as she swiped Pestage's passkey and the door opened, allowing them to enter the corridor, headed for the lift.

"I haven't seen Serra. They must have her somewhere else in the compound," Padme mentioned.

"I sense that grandfather and the others, including Ferus have arrived. They'll find her and then we'll all get out of this hell hole," he said, as they reached the lift. Waiting for them was Lady Ziya, wearing a cruel smirk. Anakin handed Jayden back to Padme and ushered her off to the side.

"I've been waiting a long time for this, Chosen One," she said, igniting her crimson blade.

"Stay back angel," he said, as he ignited his own sapphire blade, falling into defensive stance in front of his wife and son...


	4. Part 4 of 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's part 4! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Enjoy!

Disturbing Enigma: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 4/5

Ziya had been trained well, that much Anakin was sure, as their blades clashed in a series of furious movements.

"The Master has plans for you, Chosen One. Your death will be excruciatingly painful and I'm going to love every second of watching you suffer. I'll make sure to tell the Master to make you watch us torture the pretty little wife first. I know you'll enjoy that immensely," Ziya hissed.

"I'll never let you touch her. Sate Pestage learned the hard way what happens when you try to harm the woman I love," Anakin growled. He needed Ziya and the others to believe that he killed Pestage in order to protect Jayden. He could never let their son or any of their children fall into evil hands. Anakin parried her saber to the side and kicked her in the chest. She hit the wall behind them, knocking the wind from her. She growled and drew an odd looking blaster. Confident that he could block any blaster bolts, he took Padme's hand and started ushering her down the corridor, away fro Ziya. He sensed the Sith assassin fire the blaster, but laser bolts were not what was discharged. She fired twice and two spear like barbs attached to a pair of cables soared toward Anakin. Like heat seeking missiles, they sought warmth. Realizing the danger, he pushed Padme and Jayden ahead of him.

"Run Padme!" he called, as he cried out, as he was speared in the back and in the side. Upon contact, the speared cables came alive with an electro magnetic pulse. Anakin screamed in sheer agony, as his entire body felt like it was being stabbed with a thousand knives. Padme screamed, as she saw her husband writhing on the ground, being tortured by the vindictive witch that held the weapon. She looked around for something...anything she could use to help him. The corridors were lit with flame less torches, which burned on a dried magma source found on the planet. The torches had hot embers in them, which illuminated the corridors. As Ziya's attention was focused on Anakin. Padme took one of the torches from its holder.

"Did you really think we have not been working on ways to nullify your powers? Or ways to bind you, Chosen One? If so, then you are a fool, for this is just a taste of what we have in store for you," Ziya sneered.

"You're not taking him anywhere," Padme growled. Ziya looked up at her, but that was a mistake. Padme thrust the hot embers in her face. Ziya screamed in agony, as she held her burning face.

"You little bitch!" she screamed, as she tried to peel the hot embers from her already scalded skin. Padme knelt down and tried to figure out how the gun released the cables.

"Pull them out, Padme. You...have to pull them out," Anakin cried in pain. Padme dropped the gun and with a swift jerk, she pulled the first barb from his side and then the second one from his back. He cried out in pain, as she did so, but felt instant relief, once they were out.

"Daddy...are you okay?" Jayden asked.

"I'll be find buddy," Anakin replied, putting on a strong front. Padme helped him up.

"Come on, let's go," he said, as they ran back the way they came, thinking they could use Anakin's grappling cable to swing up to another level and escape through another route. They reached the droid factory again and Anakin fumbled with his grappling cable. He swung it up again and attached it to a metal beam above them, intending to swing them across and escape the way he came in. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she held Jayden tightly.

"Hang on," he told her, as he swung them across. Ziya snarled and raised her regular blaster, as she followed them. Her face was burned and her eyes scalded. She fired her blaster, snapping the grabbling cable, sending the three falling toward the lava lake below. Anakin swung them onto a metal platform, floating on the liquid magma, shifting his weight, so he would take the brunt of the fall. Anakin and Padme helped each other up, as Jayden cried against his mother's chest.

"It's okay baby, we're okay," she tried to assure him.

"There's no escape...Jedi," Ziya cackled. Anakin and Padme were astonished to see the doors on various levels had opened and were now each guarded by human looking men and women. Anakin could sense no life force from any of them, indicating that they were androids. Each was armed with a Force pike, also indicating that they were designed for security, much like the Red Guards in the Senate. It was then that Anakin saw the dark, cloaked figure enter through the floor level of the factory. The person was surrounded by more armed security personnel.

"Welcome Chosen One. It's so nice to finally meet you," the voice was mechanical and garbled, obviously being disguised with a distortion device. The person's face was completely covered by the cowl over their head and their hands were gloved. It was impossible to tell if the person was male or female.

"Who are you?!" Anakin demanded.

"My identity is of no concern to you. Surrender...and I just may spare your wife and son," the person said.

"We'll never surrender to you!" Padme cried.

"Very well," the Master said, as they raised their hand. Several of the guards boarded swoop bikes and zoomed toward them. Anakin ignited his blade and cut the front end off one of the bikes, sending it and its pilot into the lava lake. Padme screamed, as one swept down and grabbed her and Jayden, sweeping them up onto their bike, carrying them back to solid ground.

"Ani!" she cried.

"Padme!" he called. The remaining pilot's fired their pulse blasters. Anakin screamed in agony, as he was speared four times, in both legs, the back and an arm. He was pulled from the floating platform, his writhing form forced to kneel before the Master. The guard that had captured Padme, ripped Jayden from her arms, while another restrained her with a pair of shackles.

"Mommy!" Jayden cried.

"Jayden...please don't hurt him!" Padme pleaded, as she sobbed, watching her husband writhe in agony.

"Stop hurting him...please!" she pleaded. Several guards swarmed around Anakin, revealing black colored shackles, which were placed around his neck, wrists, and ankles. Anakin screamed, as the spears were then yanked out.

"Those specially coated shackles will absorb any Force powers you try to use. Bring them!" the Master ordered.

* * *

Serra's cell opened, revealing two of Sate Pestage's lieutenants.

"I'm afraid your execution has been moved up, Miss Keto," Officer Landrey said.

"What about my baby?" she asked, clutching him tightly.

"The brat has a decent midichlorian count. The Master says he'll be raised and trained as a Sith assassin. I'm sure the Imperial Underground will take very good care of him until he is ready to serve the Master," Officer Jedrey sneered.

"You won't take him from me!" Serra said, as she Force shoved the Officers back against he wall.

"Little wench. I'm going to enjoy pumping you full of blaster bolts," Landrey growled.

"Like hell you will," Ferus growled, as he thrust his saber through Landrey's heart. Jedrey cried out, as the Jedi swooped down on him and swept his saber around, decapitating him.

"Ferus!" Serra cried in relief. He extinguished his blade and pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately.

"Come on, let's get you two out of here," he said, gazing down at their sleeping son. He took her hand and began the journey back to the main level.

* * *

The sound of the lava waterfall filled the underground chamber, beyond the droid factory. Another huge shaft extended above them, acting as a second steam vent. A vast network of platforms were sustained well above the pool of lava, where control consoles, which operated the factory, rested. Padme struggled with her bonds, which were secured to a metal post. They were allowing Jayden to stand beside her for now and he clutched her dress with his tiny hands. The cloaked Master examined the pages in the diary and Anakin hung by his arms, pulling on his bonds with all his might.

"Stop your struggle, Chosen One. You cannot escape," the Master stated in their garbled voice. The two guards each jabbed Anakin in each side with their Force pikes. He screamed in agony.

"Stop it!" Padme cried, as she heard Jayden start to cry, burying his face in her skirt.

"Do be quiet Senator...or perhaps you'd like me to throw hot embers in your face to see how you like it!" Ziya snarled.

"Control yourself, Ziya," the Master ordered calmly.

"Yes my Master," she obeyed.

"Master, what will be their fate, if I may ask?" Ziya requested.

"The language in this diary is unknown. I must take it with me to see if it can be translated. While I am disposing of his parents, take the boy to the lab and have his blood tested. If his count is below fifteen thousand, then kill him. If it is higher...then sedate him and put him in a holding cell on my ship," the Master ordered. Ziya yanked Jayden away from his mother.

"No please...my baby...please!" Padme cried.

"Mommy!" Jayden sobbed.

"Jayden!" Anakin cried, as he struggled fruitlessly with his bonds. Suddenly, they heard a roaring engine, as a large Syrian Cruiser descended through the steam vent above them, with Ferus Olin at the helm. In the distance, speeding through the air from the main factory, was a speeder, with Dooku, Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan aboard, with Sylo Ma'jal as their prisoner. Obi-Wan stood up and flipped onto the platform. He swiped his saber through Anakin's bonds, freeing his brother. Anakin pulled himself to his feet, calling his saber to his hand, as it sat on the console next to the diary. It blazed with blinding white energy, as he killed the four android guards around the Master. Ziya snarled and pushed Jayden down, while cutting through Padme's bonds and wrapping her hands around her neck.

"Say goodbye to your precious wife, Chosen One," she growled. Padme retaliated by clawing her nails on Ziya's burned face, making her cry out in pain. Ziya growled and pushed her down. She screamed, as she rolled off the platform, dangling off the side.

"Padme!" Anakin cried, as his and Obi-Wan's sabers clashed with the Master's. Dooku swerved the speeder toward Padme, while Qui-Gon leapt onto the platform. He scooped Jayden up and plucked the diary from the console, before hopping back into the speeder.

"No...the diary!" the Master's garbled voice screamed, as they unleashed powerful black Force lightning of the likes which none of them had ever seen. It sent Anakin and Obi-Wan to the floor, writhing in agony.

"Foolish Jedi scum! You will not defeat me!" the distorted voice screamed. As Qui-Gon held Jayden, Dooku slowly moved the speeder close enough. Reaching one arm out, he grabbed a hold of Padme's waist and pulled her into the speeder. Ziya growled and leapt into the speeder, but Dooku was ready. He swerved the speeder, making sure they were all secure and dumped her out. She screamed, as she was sent falling into the lava lake below...

Anakin watched his grandfather safely maneuver the speeder into their cruiser. He and Obi-Wan breathed heavily, the black Force lightning having sapped much of their strength.

"You and your brother shall die today, Chosen One," the garbled voice hissed. Anakin smirked, as he saw Artoo at the ship's ramp, releasing his hover board.

"Not today," Anakin said, as he released a flail of white energy at the mysterious person. While the Master was busy dispelling it with the strange black Force lightning, Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan's arms and leapt onto the hover board. Obi-Wan wobbled, struggling to balance behind Anakin.

"Bloody hell Anakin, you're going to give me a heart attack!" Obi-Wan yelled.

"That's what I live for," Anakin teased, as they sailed onto the ship. Artoo closed the ramp and Ferus took them up through the steam vent.

"NOOO!" the Master screamed in rage, as the Chosen One had ruined carefully laid plans yet again. They had him! And the diary! But somehow, he had slipped through their fingers again...and with the diary.

"I will make you pay, Chosen One! Next time, I'll capture you and make you watch me slaughter every single person you love, before I torture you until you can take no more!" the person screamed, as lightning erupted from their fingertips.

"As for the diary, I will get it back and unlock its secrets. There is no one in the Temple that can translate the ancient language," the Master said confidently. The mysterious person boarded a swoop bike, intending to make their way back to their ship, where they would head back to the unknown location of the Imperial Underground headquarters.

* * *

Once they were safely in hyperspace, Padme and Qui-Gon quickly ushered Anakin to the med bay to tend to his wounds. Dooku decided that it would be a good idea to have the med droid do a scan on Jayden, even though he had no visible injuries. He was sure Anakin and Padme would agree.

"Jayden...let's go see your mother. She'll want the med droid to look you over," Yan said. The little boy put his toy down and trotted to his great grandfather. Yan lifted him up and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Papa, do I have to get another shot?" Jayden asked.

"Another shot?" he asked.

"Uh huh. The bad man poked me with a needle. Mommy didn't want him to, but the man pushed mommy down," Jayden explained.

–_A blood sample. _Dooku concluded silently.

"Another shot shouldn't be necessary, young one. Though if you do have to get one for some reason, it will be okay," Dooku assured him.

"The bad man is gone, right? He can't hurt mommy again, right?" Jayden questioned. Dooku still didn't have the whole story on what all had happened, but he would soon.

"Yes, the bad people are all gone," he replied, as the door to the med bay slid open.

"Owww..." Anakin cried, as he kicked the med droid. It sputtered, as it went sailing across the room and hit the wall.

"Ani..." Padme scolded.

"He kept poking me with those sharp things," Anakin complained.

"Well, I see our model patient is doing just fine," Dooku said, as he entered, standing next to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Anakin hissed in pain, as Padme applied another bacta patch to one of his puncture wounds.

"I'm fine Padme," he tried to assure her.

"Fine? You have six puncture wounds and two cracked ribs. You're not fine," Padme replied, as she started taping his ribs.

"Okay, but I'm not going to get better if that dumb droid keeps poking at my injuries," Anakin complained. Padme ignored his protest and rubbed alcohol on his bicep, before giving him a shot, injecting an antibiotic serum into his system.

"Oww...what's that?" he asked.

"It will dispel any blood infection you may have gotten from those barbed spears," she replied, as she kissed his forehead, before finishing with the bacta patches on the rest of his puncture wounds.

"I thought it would be a good idea to have Jayden checked out as well, just in case," Yan said.

"You read my mind," Padme said, as Yan handed him to her. She kissed her baby boy's cheek and set him on the exam table next to his father. Jayden looked up at his father and Anakin smiled down at him.

"Daddy...you got lots of owies!" Jayden said.

"Yeah, but I'm okay buddy. I'm just glad you and mommy didn't get owies too," Anakin told him. Padme ran the scanner over him and it came back negative, much to her relief.

"Mommy, do I hafta get another shot?" he asked.

"No, no shot sweetheart," she replied.

"Jayden was telling me about his first shot. I thought we might discuss it, but perhaps it would be better to wait until we're inside the Temple to discuss everything with the rest of the Council present. You both look like you could use some rest," Dooku said. Anakin and Padme nodded in agreement, as Padme picked their son up.

"Let's go give you a bath and put you to bed, sweetie," Padme said.

"Awww...but I'm not tired mommy," he whined, even though he could barely keep his eyes open

"I'll be in soon," Anakin told her with a soft kiss to her lips. She nodded and left the med bay. Anakin sighed, as Obi-Wan patted his shoulder.

"It's okay now. It's all over," Obi-Wan tried to assure him.

"But that's just it; it has only just begun, hasn't it?" Anakin replied.

"Perhaps. But we will discuss all this after we've all had some rest. Now go on son. We'll talk soon," Qui-Gon assured him, as he nodded and left, heading in the direction his wife had.

"He's right, isn't he? It's only just begun," Qui-Gon stated.

"Unfortunately, yes. This was just another battle. The war continues to rage. It's not just the Jedi vs. the Sith or Good vs. Evil. It's the war, in which the end results will determine the balance and fate of the galaxy...for all time..." Dooku stated ominously.

* * *

Marcus fussed, as Ferus cradled him and put the bottle nipple to his lips. He eagerly accepted it and began drinking. He kissed his son's forehead and sat down on the bed, watching Serra sleep. She was exhausted, as she had not slept a wink in nearly four days. But somehow, she still sensed that her son was awake.

"Ferus..." she said drowsily, as she turned over.

"It's okay. I've got him," he assured her. She sat up and gazed down at their son, while resting her head on Ferus' shoulder. Marcus finished his bottle and Ferus burped him, before gently rocking him to sleep. He put him back down in the crib beside their bed, before climbing back into bed with his future wife. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"You need your rest," he told her.

"Hold me," she requested. He tightened his hold on her, curling her against his chest. She was asleep almost instantly and he was not far behind her.

* * *

Jayden was restless after his bath, so Padme tucked him in and began singing to him, trying to soothe his nerves. His eyes slowly drifted closed and his muscles relaxed at the soothing sound of his mother's voice and the strong, protective presence of his father that was enveloping both he and his mother. Once she was sure he was asleep, she ended the song and leaned down to kiss his hair. Anakin leaned down and kissed him too, before pulling his wife into his arms. They watched their youngest son sleep for several moments. Though both were reluctant to leave, they eventually did and entered their adjoining bedroom aboard the ship.

He's fine," Anakin assured her.

"Do you think he'll remember all this? Do you think he knows what he did to Pestage?" she asked.

"His memory may fade over time. He's only four. As far as Pestage is concerned, I don't think he really understands exactly what death is yet. All he knows is that his mommy was scared and he needed to protect her. He called to the Force...and it answered him," Anakin said, pausing.

"He knows the difference between good and bad. That's the important thing. I'll talk with him tomorrow. I'll gently ease into the subject and get a sense of what he knows," Anakin promised.

"I know that he'll be okay under your guidance. I'm just worried. What if they find out Jayden lifted that table? What if they find out he has powers like yours and they're already showing? What if they come after him?" she fretted. He hugged her tightly.

"Shh...they won't find out. And I'm going to train really hard, so I'm ready for all their weapons next time," he said, as he caressed her cheek.

"I'll die before I let anything happen to you and our kids. They won't win, angel. Our love is just too powerful," he replied. Padme slid her arms around his neck and their lips met in a soul searing kiss.

"Come on, let's get some sleep. We'll be home in the morning," he said. She nodded, as they undressed and put their sleep clothes on, before climbing into bed together. Anakin spooned her against him and they both fell into a deep sleep in each other's arms...

_Things wrap up in the next chapter. The Council learns of what Jayden did and the diary is discussed. Can anyone decipher any of the ancient language inside?_


	5. Part 5 of 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's part 5! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy this final part of the sixth Forever Destined Vignette. There will be many more to come in the future!

Disturbing Enigma

Part 5/5

The next morning, after they showered and cleaned up, Padme made breakfast for everyone, as they entered the last two hours of their journey back to Coruscant. Now, she had Anakin sitting on the med table, shirtless, while she removed the bacta patches. She was relieved to see that the puncture wounds had closed.

"The wounds closed just fine and there's no infection so far. I want to keep an eye on them though," she told him.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. After all, I have the prettiest nurse in the galaxy," he replied.

"Are you trying to charm me, Master Jedi?" she teased.

"Of course. Is it working?" he asked.

"Maybe," she answered cryptically. He hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Then I better keep at it., so I can win you over, milady," he said.

"And however do you plan to do that, Master Jedi?" she asked. His hot gaze captured her, as he drew her lips to his. She felt herself go limp in his arms, as her knees weakened under his searing passion.

"Anakin..." she whispered briefly, before his lips crashed against hers again. Their kisses were feverish, as she delved her fingers into his hair.

"So, how am I doing?" he teased, as he broke the kiss.

"Very well. So well in fact that I expect you to fulfill all my needs tonight at home...after the kids are in bed. I expect you to have your way with me, handsome Jedi," she said seductively. He smirked and kissed her again.

"Then I'll see to it that you're not disappointed," he replied.

"Mmm...I don't even think that's remotely possible," she stated, as she traced the lines on his bare chest. He stepped down off the med table and now gazed down at her, drinking in her alluring beauty. He surprised her by lifting her up and setting her down on the med table.

"Now...you're the patient," he said, as his lips descended on her neck, gently nibbling just below her ear. She giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist, as his hands grasped her hips.

"So...you're a healer now?" she teased. He smirked.

"I'm anything you want me to be," he replied, a sexy edge in his voice that drove her wild.

"Well then, Healer Skywalker, what's the diagnosis?" she asked, playing along.

"Well, I've concluded that you're perfectly healthy. But I'm afraid your incredible beauty has gone and bewitched me, for you hold my very heart in your hands. I've declared that you are but an angel bound in human form and that it is my duty to protect and love you always. Of course, under Healer/Patient confidentiality rules, we can keep the truth about you...just between us," he whispered the last three words, as their lips crashed together, passion surging between them.

"I've also concluded that your beautiful, sexy body tempts me like nothing ever has. But the results of this test require...a full body examination," he said, wriggling his eyebrows playfully. Padme giggled, as their lips met again and hands roamed purposefully.

"Ani...we can't now..." Padme said, as he reached for the zipper on her dress.

"Why not?" he questioned, as his lips nipped at her jugular.

"Because...anyone could walk in. What if Jayden comes looking for us?" she asked. He sighed.

"Fine, but you have an appointment with me tonight," he said, pointing his finger at her.

"Oh...I wouldn't miss it for anything in the galaxy," she replied playfully, as she caught his finger in her mouth and gently sucked on it in a seductive manner. He groaned with need in response.

"You are a naughty star nymph," he scolded.

"I thought I was an angel," she replied, as she sat back, striking a sexy pose.

"You are. A star nymph is simply an angel that is a mischievous little temptress that causes a man to lose all control," he said, with a pout. She smirked and pulled him into a fiery kiss.

"I very much promise to make it up to you, my handsome protector. As I told you before, tonight, you shall have your way with me," she replied sultrily.

"You're right, I will. I always get my revenge, you know," he said, as helped her down off the table. Their lips met again, passion still burning between them.

"I know...and I'm very much looking forward to all the things I know you want to do to me," she said seductively again. He gasped, as she playfully pinched his rear, before sauntering to the door.

"I'll get you for that too," he called, as he watched her perfect hips sway in a hypnotizing rhythm.

"You better," she called. He followed her out into the cabin area and back to their bedroom. Together, they checked on Jayden, who was in his room, playing with some toys. Anakin decided this would be a good time to talk to him and Padme sensed that.

"I'm going to get our things packed up," she said, as she kissed his cheek and left father and son alone.

"Hi daddy," Jayden chirped.

"Hi Jay. Come up here and sit with me for a minute," Anakin said, as he sat down on the bed. His son gladly came to him and Anakin lifted him onto his knee. Jayden clutched his toy star fighter and Anakin smiled at him.

"What kind of ship is that?" he asked.

"It's a Nabooan Star Fighter, Class A, Royal Guard," Jayden recited. Anakin chuckled.

"A chip off the old block, I'd say," Anakin told him.

"Daddy, have you ever flown one like this?" Jayden asked.

"A few times," Anakin replied.

"There's a lot of these at the palace on Naboo, isn't there?" he asked.

"That's right, very good. You're getting to be a big boy and I'm really proud of you," Anakin said.

"You are?" he asked. Anakin nodded.

"You were such a big boy for mommy and you were strong for her when I couldn't be there," Anakin said.

"But I was really scared," Jayden replied.

"I know and it's okay to be scared. You can be scared and still be strong at the same time. I get scared too," Anakin said.

"You do?" Jayden asked in disbelief. Anakin nodded.

"When you and mommy were kidnaped, I was really scared. But I stayed strong, so I could find you both," Anakin explained. Jayden nodded.

"Daddy...something happened when the bad man had mommy and me," Jayden said.

"Can you tell daddy about it?" Anakin asked. Jayden nodded.

"The bad man said he'd leave me alone if mommy did what he wanted. He hit mommy and pushed her. He was really mean and I... think he was going to do something really bad to mommy. She was really scared and she was crying," Jayden explained.

"What happened then?" Anakin asked, wishing he could have killed Pestage himself.

"I didn't want him to hurt mommy anymore. I talked to the Force like I learned and told the Force that the bad man was hurting my mommy and it stopped the bad man for me!" Jayden said in amazement. Anakin smiled.

"I'm very proud of you too. It's good that when you and mommy were in trouble, you called on the Force for guidance and help. It will always answer your call when you're in trouble. But you must make sure you never abuse the power of the Force," Anakin explained. Jayden's eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean, daddy?" he asked.

"Well, you must always use the Force for good and to help people. The bad people use it for bad things and to hurt people," Anakin explained.

"I don't want to use it for bad things. How do I know the difference, daddy?" he asked. Anakin ruffled his hair.

"It's actually very simple, son. When you call on the Force to aide you, make sure it is love that is in your heart. Always let love banish away hate and anger. When I came for you and mommy, I was really angry that the bad people wanted to hurt you. But instead of fighting with anger, I let my love for you and your mother overrule my anger," he explained.

"Then you beat the bad people, right?" Jayden asked. Anakin nodded.

"That's right. Love is very powerful, despite what the bad people think," Anakin said.

"So, I just have to think about people I love?" he asked. Anakin nodded again.

"Yes, think about your brother and sisters. And even me and Mommy too or your grandparents," Anakin suggested.

"Can I think of Natalie too?" he asked. Anakin chuckled.

"You really are a chip off the old block. But yes, you can think of Natalie too. Love will always conquer all, even in the darkest of times," Anakin said, as he let him down.

"Hi Mommy!" Jayden called, as she entered.

"Hi sweetie. Grandpa says we'll be landing soon. Why don't you go out and let him strap you in. Mommy and Daddy will be there in a minute," she said. Jayden scampered off, as Padme approached her husband. He pulled her down across his lap and kissed her softly.

"I did a little eavesdropping there at the end and heard what you told him. Thank you," she said.

"He's going to be fine, angel," he assured her.

"I know, because he has such a wonderful father," she replied.

"He has a pretty amazing mother too," he added, as he kissed her passionately. Together, they joined everyone else in the cabin and prepared to drop out of hyperspace, before beginning the descent into Galactic City on Coruscant...

* * *

As the ramp dropped, the Skywalker children waited impatiently with their aunt, three grandmothers, and two cousins.

"Mommy! Daddy!" they called, as their parents came down the ramp with Jayden. Anakin and Padme knelt down and opened their arms, as they hugged and kissed each of their beautiful children. The four women could wait no longer either, as they convened around Padme and Jayden, relieved that they were safe. After a few moments together, they decided the children would go home along with Shmi, Elana, Jobal, and Sola, while the rest of them would be along later. There was much to discuss with the Council and it could wait no longer.

"Good to see you well it is, Padme. Trust I do that you and young Jayden were unharmed," Yoda said.

"Yes Master Yoda, thank you," she replied, as she sat down next to her husband.

"And Knight Keto returned to us at last you have. Unharmed you and your youngling are?" Yoda asked. She nodded.

"Yes Master. And...it's good to be home," Serra said.

"He's beautiful. May I?" Aayla asked. Serra nodded and placed him in her arms and Kit peered down at the baby. Anakin suppressed a chuckled, as Yoda hopped onto Mace's shoulder to peer down at the baby as well.

"Mmm...strong in the Force, he is," Yoda mentioned.

"What did you name him?" Kit asked.

"Marcus. Marcus Cin Olin," Serra said, looking at her former Master warmly.

"Hmm...a wedding we will have, yes?" Yoda asked. Ferus and Serra blushed.

"Yes Master...I've asked Serra to marry me," Ferus answered.

"And married you will be. But now, much to discuss we have, I believe," Yoda said. All present nodded and sat down. Cin Dralig was happy to hold little sleeping Marcus. Qui-Gon produced the diary he had swiped on Mustafar and handed it to his father.

"So, this is the diary," Mace said.

"Yes, the diary of Master Sifo-Dyas," Dooku replied, as he opened it. They all watched, as a perplexed look washed over his face.

"There are several entries in basic, but most of it is in a language I do not recognize," Dooku said. Yoda hobbled over to where his old padawan sat.

"Master...do you recognize this language?" he asked. Yoda studied it for several moments.

"No...unfamiliar to me it is. Very possible that it is a language much older than even me. Some symbols, however, are reminiscent of symbols used in the ancient Sith language. Derived from this, the Sith language could be," Yoda said.

"Here's the last entry he made. Perhaps this will tell us something," Dooku said, as he began reading the last entry.

_Entry four-hundred and sixty three:_

_This may very well be my last entry, as my time nears. Master Sidious' Clone army has been commissioned and Kamino was erased from the archives on my last visit to the Temple. One may ask why I have betrayed my Jedi brethren, but unfortunately, things are much bigger than just the Jedi or the Sith. I allied myself with the Sith Master in order to realize the dreams of my people. It was not until the age of thirty-seven that I discovered my true heritage, believing up until then, I was just an orphan with no real roots. It was not until then that I discovered a people that had existed for centuries with the technologies to do things that were unimaginable. Living out far beyond the outer rim in wild space, they were never discovered...until recently. They are responsible for most of the galaxies technological marvels. They gave the Kaminoans the knowledge of Cloning. They gave the Corellians and the Nubians the knowledge of making ships and weapons. The Neimodian droids are just a primitive prototype of the technology these unknown people possess. They are human and they live among the rest of the galaxy's people, save for those who remain on their isolated home world. I visited there and learned of my roots. I gave Sidious the means to help bring about a new order. Democracy is a disease, yet the Jedi cannot see it. My people, a race so advanced and intelligent, deserve to rule the galaxy. I once thought my old friend Yan would join me, but alas, democracy's mantra has infected him too. I never intended to allow Sidious to gain complete control. I wanted him to help establish my people's dynasty and then usurp him. But I am afraid he is on to me and my dreams will have to be realized by another. I have spent the last few weeks hiding the keys to finding my home world. The contents of this diary, encoded in my people's ancient language, which is all but dead, is the only way to find the clues. Scant few are even able to translate the glyphs and the secrets will remained forever unlocked, unless they can be translated. Those of my race, whom Sidious has control of, are not located on the home world. They work for him, but shall never tell of the home world that Sidious has no knowledge of. If the wrong person were to find the technology that exists on my home world, the galaxy would be at this individual's mercy. Sidious will use my people to create his weapons...but in the end, it may not be enough to stamp out the dying Republic, which is like an insect that refuses to perish. One day, my people will rise and destroy the Sith and the Jedi alike, for their abuse of the Force's powers cannot be tolerated any longer. Dooku believes that grandson of his is the Force's All Mighty Chosen One, though he hasn't said so out loud, I know he believes this. Whether or not that's true, not even he will stand in the way of my people when they rise to their destiny. There are less than a thousand left of my race, and even less still living on the home world. The Jedi believe that I perished weeks ago aboard a transport, but I knew Sidious had placed a hit on me. My work is done and Maul is closing in one me. I will die today, but the secrets of the galaxy's greatest treasures will remain here forever, at the bottom of Naboo's ocean, for Jedi nor Sith are worthy of possessing these secrets._

"So, our suspicions were correct. He did erase Kamino from the Archives," Mace said.

"And he was responsible for commissioning the Clone Army," Kit added.

"It appears so. He was in league with Sidious for his own selfish purposes. Millions of lives hung in the balance, but it seems he did not care who was hurt," Dooku said, rather bitterly.

"Wait...I don't understand. He keeps ranting about his people. What people? Who are they?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm sure these glyphs can answer that, but I doubt there is anyone here in the Temple that can translate them, especially if Master Yoda can't," Dooku said.

"He keeps talking about a superior race of humans with superior technology," Anakin said, looking at all of them.

"The androids. There has to be a connection. No people that we now of have the technology to build anything more sophisticated than a droid," Anakin said. None of them liked where this was going at all.

"Anakin is right. It's too coincidental," Dooku stated.

"Master Yoda, we've always been told that the Sith believe that any race other than humans are inferior and unclean," Anakin said.

"Right you are, Anakin. This mantra, the Sith do believe," Yoda replied.

"What if this race of people are simply where the Sith originated from? They create cold, ruthless machines in the image of humans. So far, all the androids have looked human. Why haven't they modeled them after a different species? It's because they're human and seek to create a super race in their image. Why should we believe that these people are any different than the Sith? What if they are just as bad...or worse," Anakin suggested.

"But if they are worse, then why haven't they attacked themselves or tried to take over the galaxy?" Obi-Wan wondered. Anakin and Padme looked at each other.

"Because they're the brains of the operation," Padme suggested.

"Padme could be right. What if they are physically weaker or have very little Force control? But from what we've seen, they have vast intelligence and they are brilliant engineers. So, they create beings that will fight for them, yet do not have the ability to turn on them and are completely loyal," Anakin said.

"The person they call the Master said she was going to take the diary with her. These people that the diary talks about could be willingly working for the Sith, or at least their leaders could be," Padme added.

"The design we found in Tarkin's office could be something of their's and if so, we must be prepared for the possibility that it is a weapon," Qui-Gon said.

"Yes...a weapon meant for destruction and annihilation," Dooku added.

"Find these clues, we must, if to understand more we are," Yoda said.

"But Master, how do we find these clues? We don't even know what we're looking for, much less where to begin," Obi-Wan said.

"Become clearer over time, this mystery may," Yoda concluded. The Council Room door slid open and Threepio trotted in, followed by Artoo.

"Master Ani, Mistress Shmi said that you needed my assistance," Threepio said. Yan handed the diary to Anakin.

"Yes Threepio, we're hoping you can translate this ancient language for us," Anakin said, as he handed the diary to the droid.

"Oh dear...much of it is washed out, Master Ani," Threepio fretted.

"We know, but see what you can do," Anakin replied. Artoo clicked and beeped rudely.

"_Yes, make yourself useful for once,"_

"You only wish you were half as useful as I, you little bucket of bolts," Threepio retorted, as he continued examining the book.

"I'm terribly sorry, Master Ani, but this language does not register in any of my data banks. While I am fluent in over six million forms of communication, this is not one," Threepio answered.

"You mean out of six million languages, this isn't one of them?" Anakin asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid not," Threepio responded.

"Thanks Threepio. You and Artoo can wait by the speeder for us," Anakin said, as the droids turned toward the door. Artoo clicked and beeped rudely, emitting an electronic chuckle.

"I am not useless, you rude little scrap pile!" Threepio argued. Artoo blew an electronic raspberry.

"Oh switch off!" Threepio said crossly.

"What were you thinking when you built him?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin shrugged.

"I was a kid. I didn't know he was going to turn out to be a spineless chatterbox," Anakin retorted.

"Anakin, did any of you discover the identity of this mysterious Master?" Aayla asked.

"No...we couldn't even tell if it was a man or woman. They were using a device to garble their voice and wore a cowl," Anakin replied.

"She also hit us with black Force lightning," Obi-Wan said.

"Black Force lightning?" Kit asked in confusion.

"Yes, and it was much more powerful than blue Force lightning," Anakin replied.

"More to discuss, I sense, hmmm?" Yoda questioned.

"Yes Master and I believe it has to do with Jayden, am I correct?" Dooku asked. Anakin and Padme nodded, as they sat back down.

"Something happened while Jayden and I were being held captive by Admiral Pestage," Padme began.

"Pestage. That sounds familiar," Mace said.

"It should. Sate Pestage served under Tarkin's command for years," Qui-Gon informed him. Anakin squeezed his wife's shoulder and urged her to continue.

"Pestage wanted to take a sample of Jayden's blood to have it analyzed for midichlorians. I begged him not to, but he took the sample anyway," Padme said, pausing to take a deep breath.

"After he had the sample, he attacked me. He said he wouldn't hurt Jayden if he...got what he wanted from me. I called out to Jayden to stay where he was when Pestage shoved me down onto the couch. And just when I was sure I was about to be raped, Pestage was hit with a very large marble table," Padme said.

"You got there in time then?" Aayla asked Anakin.

"I wasn't the one that killed Pestage with the table," Anakin stated.

"But...that means...oh Force," Obi-Wan said in amazement.

"Jayden lifted that table," Anakin told them.

"Sweet Force..." Kit said.

"Do they know or suspect?" Dooku asked.

"Pestage's subordinates automatically assumed that I killed him and I let them keep right on thinking that," Anakin replied.

"Then this information goes no further. As far as everyone else is concerned, Anakin killed Pestage. Jayden and the rest of the children must be protected at all costs, especially since we know they wanted a blood sample. This means they suspect that the children could have potential like their father," Qui-Gon said.

"I took the sample from Pestage after he was killed and destroyed it," Padme assured them.

"I talked to Jayden too and I think his memory of the event may fad over time. He told me he asked the Force to help save his mommy from the bad man. He doesn't understand the extremities of what he did yet and Padme and I don't want him to until he's old enough. I got to grow up without that burden and I want all of our children too as well," Anakin said.

"Agreed. This matter does not leave this room. I will begin searching my connections and see if I can find anyone with any knowledge in ancient languages who would be willing to come examine the diary. We will keep it locked up here in the Council Room. Anakin can bring Artoo in the morning to start copying the information into his data banks," Dooku said. Everyone present nodded in agreement.

"Then this meeting is dismissed," Mace announced.

* * *

Anakin and Padme arrived home to their penthouse apartment in Republica 500. Shmi had brought the children home for them. She kissed Anakin and Padme goodbye and left when Qui-Gon came by to pick her up. Shmi had been kind enough to start dinner for them and Padme put the casserole in the oven, before going to join her family in the living area. She smiled, as she watched her children sit with their father. They, like her, adored him. Luke saw her and scampered to her, throwing his little arms around her in a hug. Padme knelt down and hugged him tightly and kissed his hair.

"I missed you mommy. I was really worried," Luke said, a frown on his cherub face.

"I missed you too baby. And you don't have to worry now. Daddy rescued Jayden and I and we're fine. Daddy will never let anyone hurt us," she promised him. They heard the girls and Jayden begin to laugh and squeal, as Anakin launched into a tickling tirade. Padme and Luke smiled at each other.

"Let's get daddy," she told him. He smiled, as they bounded to the couch and joined in. Anakin laughed as Padme and Luke began tickling him, quickly allowing the other kids to join in too. They ended up in a huge pile on the floor, laughing and playing.

"Daddy, do you have to go away on another mission soon?" Leia asked.

"Nope, no more off planet missions for a while. In fact, mommy and daddy both have the next week off, since the Senate is in recess, so we're going to spend the whole week together," he announced.

"Yay!" the children cheered. Padme heard the timer ding on the oven in the kitchen.

"Sounds like dinner is ready. Go on and wash up," Padme said, as the children scrambled up.

"Help your brother and sisters, you two," Padme told their oldest twins. Anakin wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips tenderly.

"I love you," he told her.

"And I love you," she replied, as they headed to the dining area, where Threepio had already set the table and brought dinner out. Together as a family, they sat down to eat. They spent the rest of evening sitting with their children, who were watching a children's holovid. While their attention was on the Holoscreen, none of the children strayed far from their parents and the entire family cuddled on the large sofa. Kimberly was the first to fall asleep against her father's chest, quickly followed by both Jayden and Jenna. Anakin carried the girls and put them both in their beds, while Padme put Jayden in his. They each kissed their three youngest and tucked them in. Next, they ushered a sleepy Luke and Leia off to bed. They tucked the twins in and kissed them. Their mother's soothing voice and their father's protective presence quickly lulled them to sleep. Anakin and Padme entered their bedroom for the night and began to ready for bed themselves, changing into their sleep clothes and brushing their teeth. Anakin watched his wife, clad in a short, creamy white negligee, made of soft, silky shimmer silk, brush out her long chocolate curls. The thin straps dangled on the edge of her shoulders and the collar dipped low in v, barely concealing her supple bosom. Her shapely legs were on display as well, enticing him even further. The soft, romantic glow only illuminated her beauty and he descended upon her. She turned to him and became captive under his passionate gaze. Her hairbrush fell from her hand, as his lips were crushed by his. She squeaked, as he lifted her onto the vanity, pressing her back against the mirror, as he claimed her mouth in a series of feverish kisses. He broke the kiss and they gazed at each other, as they panted air into their lungs. Padme closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, as his lips tackled the slender column of flesh. Her hands slid sensually along his chest, marveling at his hard, toned physique, as he sucked at her pulse point. She trapped his hips between her knees and hooked her legs around his waist. He lifted her up and they gazed at each other with smoldering passion, as he carried her to their large bed. He laid her down on the pillow and they came together, as passion and love swallowed them into a world of ecstasy...

* * *

_A week later..._

The Jedi Temple Gardens was beautifully decorated and those in attendance for the event sat in rows of chairs. The Council members were gladly taking turns holding baby Marcus, as Jocasta Nu stood at the altar. Ferus stood there before her, as nervous as could be, in his formal Jedi robes. Anakin patted his shoulder, as he stood next to him, also in his formal robes.

"Yes, it's normal to be this nervous," Anakin told him, answering his thoughts. Anakin looked up and smiled, as his wife walked slowly down the aisle with flowers in hand. She was dressed in a beautiful yellow matron of honor gown and her hair was back in a low bun, with a matching floral clip adorning it. She took her place and smiled at her three oldest children, who sat with their grandparents. They all watched the precious sight, as Jayden and Jenna trotted down the aisle. Jayden carried a pillow with the rings, as his twin sister dropped flower petals along the aisle. The soft music intensified and the audience stood, as Serra entered on Cin Dralig's arm in a brilliant white dress. Ferus' breath was taken away, as she seemed to float toward him. When she arrived, Cin relinquished her hand and they turned to Jocasta Nu. There, among family and friends, Serra and Ferus were married, as Coruscant's sun sat low in the horizon. They recited their own vows and the Council blessed their union.

"What our great Force has brought together, let no one destroy. By the power granted to me by the All Mighty Force, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," she announced. Ferus and Serra's lips met in a tender kiss, as their friends applauded. The power of love had once again proved that it was more powerful than evil...

Thanks for reading everyone! That concludes Disturbing Enigma. I will begin drafting the seventh vignette soon. I have no available details at this time, but I will have it out soon I'm sure. I hope you all enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you think:)


End file.
